1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method, electronic musical instrument, and computer storage device for mixing automatic accompaniment input and musical device input during a loop recording.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Nos. JP2006-023569 and JP2006-023594 describe recorders that are capable of mixing musical sounds stored in a memory device such as a Random Access Memory (RAM) with newly inputted musical sounds and multitrack-recording the mixed sounds in the memory device. By using such a recorder with a multitrack recording capability, loop phrases for automatic performance can be created by the so-called “loop recording” in which a loop segment with a predetermined length is looped (repeated), and performance sounds inputted in the respective loops are recorded in multitracks.